Tesseract Saga
by DodgersMutant
Summary: What happens when the Tesseract is broken into three pieces and two random girls are hit by it? The Avengers must step in to help them with such powers that they will possess but will they go to the Avengers or join Loki's army? During 'The Avengers'. Loki/OC Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The character of Jamie is based on me. Emma is based on my friend. I do hope you all like it. Reviews are much appreciated!

/Chapter One/

When S.H.I.E.L.D. found the Tesseract, they had took it to one of their secret government base. It had been years since and they were yet again moving the cube. Nick Fury would not waste any chances and wanted to keep it moving around so it wouldn't attract attention to whoever was in search of it. They had loaded the Tesseract onto a plane and were sending it to another base. But as they flew over a beautiful meadow, an engine blew out and the Tesseract went flying out, heading straight to the meadow.

"Can we stop now?" Emma called out to her friend Jamie, who was ahead of her. Jamie shook her head and faced her as she walked backwards.

"No. I want to head to the flowers!" Jamie yelled as she turned and headed towards the direction where the flowers were.

Emma and Jamie were best friends and today they decided to walk through the secret meadow they had found. They climbed over the hills and rolled down them. Finally they reached a flat area with bushels of flowers growing everywhere. Jamie squealed and ran through them as Emma began to roll around the mixture of flowers. Neither of them noticed the Tesseract flying towards them until it hit the ground with a loud thud.

As soon as it hit the ground, it cracked into three triangles and exploded. Two pieces flew and hit each girl in the heart. It pierced their skin and drove itself into their fragile human hearts. Screaming in pain, the girls hit the floor as blood gushed from their wounds. The third piece went flying far away from them.

The two innocent girls clawed at the dirt and grass beneath them as they howled in pure pain. It felt like they were on fire and being electrocuted at the same time. Blood and saliva spewed from the side of their mouths as their eyes rolled into the back of their heads. There was a moment of screaming their lungs out and then it was silent as they both passed out.

Emma opened her eyes to look into the sky above her. It was darker now and the sun was in another point in the sky. She sat up from her spot on the grass and looked around. Jamie woke up from next to her and blinked.

"What happened?" Emma asked as she looked to her friend. She then remembered and placed a hand over her heart. She glanced down and saw no blood; not even a puncture.

"That's weird. I could have sworn we both got injured." Jamie muttered as she stood and stretched.

"We should go now. It's getting late." Emma said as both girls headed out of the meadow and towards their bikes. They climbed on and pedaled away from the forest and towards the city.

Goodbyes were said as they headed opposite directions to get to their homes. Jamie hummed to herself as she turned a corner. An oncoming car whizzed by and almost hit her. She screamed and threw her hands out in front of her.

It was like a huge invisible force hit the car and it sent ripples through it. The front of the car was dented inward and the hood popped up. Jamie stared in shock before taking off on her bike before the driver could get out. Her heart thumped in her chest as she ran into her home and shut the door behind her.

Meanwhile Emma had already reached her house and was preparing some food for herself. She headed towards the stove and put her hand out to turn it on. Instead a huge flame appeared on her hand and she screamed in terror. She shook her hand around until it was gone before backing away, terrified.

Something had changed them. They were different and they knew that. They had to find out. S.H.I.E.L.D. knew as well and they needed to keep an eye on the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Reviews much appreciated!

/Chapter Two/

'I wonder if the same thing happened to Jamie.' Emma thought to herself that morning as she sat on her couch. She had a blanket wrapped around her as she stared off.

It was scary what had happened to her the day before. She had been stabbed in the heart by some glowing object and was dying very slowly. Then she awoke like nothing ever happened and somehow her hand was on fire but no burn marks were there.

'Emma? Why can I hear you in my head?' Jamie's voice broke into her thoughts. Her eyes widened and she looked around for her friend but she wasn't there.

'Jamie! We need to talk! This is getting crazy!' Emma said into her mind and she quickly got up to head outside.

'Good idea. I'll meet you there.' Jamie responded. Jamie got back onto her bike as she pedaled her way to her best friend's house. Emma was waiting at the gate when she arrived.

Emma smiled to see her friend and walked forward to greet her. She forgot about the gate in front of her and somehow phased through it. Jamie's eyes widened as she stumbled back.

"How did you do that?" She screeched as she leaned her bike against the gate and headed back to stand on the sidewalk.

"I have no idea. Something is going on. It's scaring me." Emma stated and then began to whisper. "We can read minds Jamie. I can control and create fire and now I phase through stuff!"

"Why do you get three powers? I only have two. Or maybe my other one hasn't shown yet!" Jamie exclaimed as she thought.

"Jamie! This is serious! What has happened to us?" Emma exclaimed as she looked around her neighborhood. She spotted a black car and saw a man quickly look away. His thoughts proved he was spying on them.

Jamie noticed as well and grabbed her friend's hand before pulling her inside the house. She peeked through the shutters and narrowed her eyes at the man.

"He knows something. Maybe we can ask him." Jamie whispered as she turned and faced Emma.

"Are you crazy? They might turn us into government experiments!" Emma whispered/yelled back.

Jamie held up her hands innocently and smiled softly. "Emma, you need to calm down. I know what we need to do."

"And what is that?" Emma asked as she arched a brow.

"We need to relax. Let's go to the museum!" Jamie said as she held up two tickets. Emma nodded gently as she took one.

"When are we going?" Emma asked as she sat on her couch and listened carefully to her friend.

"Tomorrow. So be ready!" Jamie said before waving and heading out of the house. She went onto her bike and pedaled back to her house.

Phil Coulson watched Jamie leave from the house before driving off into another street. He took his phone out and dialed Nick Fury.

"Sir, I know where the girls are going. They are headed to the museum tomorrow." He said into the line.

"Good. I'm going to send Agent Barton and Agent Romanov to spy on them. Send us the location and we'll be prepared for tomorrow." Fury responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: First let me state how amazing you all are! The reviews are very nice and I didn't think this story would be reviewed like that. I also want to thank "Emma" for telling me to upload this. Thank you! And I do realize that I used the incorrect spelling of Romanoff. Now onto the story! (P.S. I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer.)

/Chapter Three/

The following day was a nice day. The weather was super nice with the sun out and shining and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Life was buzzing and smiles could be seen on the faces of the people. Two of those people were Emma and Jamie. They had gone to the local Museum and had arrived early so that they could be the firsts to go inside. Jamie had rented a car and picked up Emma and together they went to clear their minds.

Nick Fury had sent Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff to go spy on them. Both were in their civilian clothes and were acting like close colleagues, which they were, as they watched the girls.

"This will definitely clear our minds! Plus I heard they got some new exhibits." Jamie said to Emma as they stood in the line, waiting to get inside. Jamie smiled at her friend as Emma looked around at the mass amount of people.

"I hope so. I can't seem to forget what happened to us." Emma whispered as she looked down at the ground. Jamie frowned and patted her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Today is a day to be stress free and just be yourself. We can scare people here and maybe even look for cute guys." As Jamie said this, she looked around and caught sight of Clint. He watched her behind his sunglasses before looking away when Natasha elbowed him and whispered that he wasn't supposed to make it obvious they were watching them.

"Like that guy! He's pretty cute." Jamie commented as she looked at Emma and winked. Emma only laughed and shook her head as the line began to move.

The museum doors were opened and the mass of people rushed in to get to see their favorite exhibits before everyone else. Jamie and Emma squealed like little kids and took off running to the gift shop. They darted to the plushies and began to pick up a toy and scream like little kids. Clint and Natasha followed at a distance and watched them with arched brows.

"These are the girls with the powers from the Tesseract? They're acting like little kids." Clint said as he groaned in annoyance.

"Just watch them in silence Clint. We still don't know what they could do." Natasha said as she walked over to pretend to look at some magazines nearby the toy aisle.

"Hello I am Mr. Dinosaur!" Emma said in a deep voice as she waved a blue dinosaur between her hands and made him dance around. Clint groaned once again as he stood awfully close to them.

"I am a flying dinosaur!" Jamie said as she threw the dinosaur across and it hit Clint in the head. She yelped and placed her hands over her mouth as she stared in shock. "I am so sorry sir!" She exclaimed as she picked up the dinosaur with a sheepish grin.

"Sure." Clint grunted as he eyed them behind his dark rimmed glasses. Natasha walked over and took him by the arm and dragged him away as she glared at him.

"Jealous girlfriend I assume," Emma whispered as the girls laughed and put the toys back and headed out of the gift shop with the two agents following closely on their tails.

Emma and Jamie slipped into the section where they had tons of dinosaur exhibits. They both screamed and people looked at them oddly as they ran around the room making terrible dinosaur noises and grunts. Clint and Natasha eyed each other and they were close to face palming.

Emma grabbed Jamie's wrist and pulled her away towards another exhibit as Clint and Natasha kept their distance. They spent most of the morning inside the museum screaming like little kids, running around, and singing. Once they walked into another exhibit, Jamie saw Clint and Natasha out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Emma, those people have been following us around all day." Jamie whispered as she nudged her friend and nodded her head in the direction of the couple. Emma looked over before walking over to stand in front of them as Jamie watched in horror.

"Are you following us?" Emma asked loudly and some people casted glances their way. Clint's eyes widened behind his sunglasses as he looked to Natasha who kept a calm posture.

"Of course not," She whispered and rolled her eyes before she looked away and pretended to be searching for an exhibit case to see.

"Okay. Hey everyone! They are not at all stalking us!" Emma hollered before she went to go see an exhibit case. Jamie laughed and Clint looked at her weirdly.

"You're cool watching girls through your sunglass. Why the hell are you even wearing them? You're inside, no sun in here." Jamie said to him then turned around and began singing under her breath, "I wear my sunglasses at night."

Emma walked into an exhibit and instantly regretted it. It was a medium sized room with ice covering the entire walls and ceiling. It was extremely cold and she wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered quickly. There was strange arctic stuff inside with fake animals everywhere. She felt a weird feeling like electricity pulsing through her before she felt warm and could smell fire.

"FIRE!" People yelled and looked at Emma in horror before darting to the exit and screaming their heads off. Emma looked down at herself and screamed as she saw her entire arms were on fire. She stumbled backwards and hit an ice wall and the wetness stuck to her shirt.

The fire only stayed onto her arms and threatened to spread. Natasha saw the people and turned to Clint before yelling to him. "I'll go check it out! Go find the other girl!" She ran off towards the ice room as Clint searched around for Jamie and darted in her direction.

Jamie was inside a wildlife exhibit with tons of fake animals everywhere. She seemed in awe as she petted every single one of them and ran her fingers through the fake fur, or at least she hoped was fake. Clint walked inside and quickly darted behind a pillar so she couldn't see him.

"Wolves are dumb. They are just dogs that don't do anything but go and kill precious rabbits." This girl said as she kicked over a wolf figurine. Jamie glared and picked it up.

"You aren't supposed to kick over the stuff here, it costs a lot. Plus dogs are actually a form of wolves you idiot." Jamie said as she patted the wolf's head.

"Wow, you are such a nerd for thinking that. Wolves are weak; my dad hunts them and makes nice coats out of their fur." The blonde said as she rolled her eyes.

Jamie glared hatefully at the girl and a growl came out of the back of her throat. Clint watched in horror as she hunched forward. Her body slowly shifted from a female human body into a dark black wolf with bright yellow eyes. It bared its fangs and growled. The girl screamed and people took off running. Clint bolted from behind the pillar and towards Jamie.

"Easy," He said and he only got a growl in return. He gulped and braced himself as the wolf lowered its body and then pounced on him.

Natasha had ran into the exhibit to find Emma with fire covering her arms and legs. "Are you okay?" Natasha screamed as Emma looked at her in shock. Emma shook her head quickly.

"I can't control it! Help me!" She screamed as the fire began to burn brighter into a deeper red color. Natasha grabbed the fire extinguisher and shot it at Emma. The cold met with the fire and instantly turned it off but the coldness was too much and Emma passed out onto the museum floor. Natasha ran to her and pulled her phone out.

"Sir, Emma is unconscious. We need back up so we can take them to the base." She said as she looked down at the fallen girl.

"Good girl, stay! Stay!" Clint yelled and dodged Jamie's bites at his leg. He threw himself at her and tackled her to the ground as he held in her in place and pushed her head down to the floor. "Jamie, I know you're there. Fight the animal."

The wolf looked at him and the yellow eyes faded to the brown eyes of Jamie. The fur slowly disappeared and skin was left as Jamie stared in shock. Clint smiled softly before getting off of her as she stood and dusted her shirt. Natasha ran in with Emma in her arms and looked at him.

"We got to go before the police arrive." She said and Clint turned to Jamie. Jamie watched him weirdly before he motioned her to follow them and the three, with Emma being carried by Clint now, took off.


	4. Chapter 4

/Chapter Four/

When Emma opened her eyes, she was blinded with a bright white light. She squinted her eyes and raised a hand to cover the light. Her head throbbed and she began to think back about what had happened. She remembered what happened in the museum and gasped. Slowly, she sat up and saw that she was on a bed in a room that looked like an infirmary.

"Ah, you are awake!" A male voice said to her left. She jumped and turned in that direction.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Emma asked as she arched her brow. She slid to the edge of the bed and touched the floor with her feet.

"I am Phil Coulson. You are at a SHIELD base." He said as he stood up and motioned to the door. "More questions can be answered over here."

Emma stood and cautiously walked towards the door. He held it open and she stepped through. They were now in a hallway and he led her to a set of double doors. Opening the door for her, Phil motioned for her to step in.

Emma headed inside and Phil shut the door. She looked around to see there was a huge table in the middle and that Jamie was sitting at the table. A man with an eye patch stood at the front of the room with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Welcome Emma. Have a seat and we can begin," He said and Emma took a seat beside Jamie.

"I am Nick Fury. You are at one of SHIELD's base. You two girls are very powerful if you haven't noticed. You were hit by the power of the Tesseract and now you have these unique abilities. We did some testing on you two and found out your abilities.

"Jamie has her metal ability. Emma has her fire power. We want you two to join us and we will train you to be able to control your abilities."

"Wait, I thought we had more abilities?" Jamie asked as she tilted her head.

"The test results proved that to only be a burst of energy at the time. You both still have your telepathy but not the other stuff." Nick Fury said to them.

"Join you? Train us?" Emma asked as Nick turned his eye to her.

"Yes. Don't you want to be able to control your abilities? We can provide that for you." He said as Emma's eyes widened.

This is what she wanted. She wanted to be able to control her power and not worry all the time. This was her way to do that and get the control she wanted.

Jamie was just in awe at the fact that she could join a secret government team and work in secret bases and go on missions.

"I'm in!" Jamie and Emma both yelled at the same time. Nick raised a brow but recovered as he nodded his head.

"Perfect." He bowed his head and then waved a hand to Phil before leaving the room through another door.

Phil walked over to them and cleared his throat. The girls looked up at him from their seats.

"I can escort you to your rooms and then you'll be free to roam through the base." He said and they rose.

Phil led them through the hall and showed them both his and Nick's office. He then led them to their rooms. The rooms were just simple with plain white walls and wood floor. There was a bed, drawers, and a bathroom.

"These are just temporary. Soon we'll get you apartments. You are free to go. If you need me, then contact me through this." Phil said as he handed both girls a phone then left.

Jamie took hers and smiled as she began to look through it. Emma put hers away into her jean pocket then looked at her friend.

"Shall we go look around?" Emma asked as she headed to the elevator and pressed the button. Jamie nodded and headed inside with her. Jamie immediately pressed the basement level.

"If they are hiding anything, then that's where they would put it." Jamie said when Emma cast a look her way.

"Smart." Emma muttered as the elevator reached its destination. They both poked their heads out and snuck into the room.

There was a glowing triangle shard on a stand in the room and tons of scientists walked around the room. They had tons of computers that they touched at it. Emma and Jamie darted behind the stairs and watched.

"You know if you were trying to hide from the enemy, then they would have caught you by now and killed you." A male voice said behind them.

Emma and Jamie whirled around to see Clint standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Hey look! Creepy stalker shade guy!" Jamie spoke as she laughed.

"The name is Clint Barton actually. Or Hawkeye. And I will be working alongside you both." Clint said through his teeth.

"Great," Jamie muttered under her breath before turning to watch the Tesseract.

"What is that?" Emma asked Clint. Clint followed her gaze to the Tesseract and nodded.

"The Tesseract. The thing that gave you both its powers," he said as he walked away. Jamie followed him as he went to stand by a man. Emma followed.

"This is Dr. Eric Selvig and he is the head man here that is studying this." Clint said as the man held a hand out.

Jamie shook his hand then turned to shake Clint's. "I'm Jamie. This is my friend Emma."

Clint just eyed Jamie's hand and she glared before pulling her hand away. Emma shook Eric's hand as his eyes widened.

"Extraordinary! You are the two girls who were hit by the Tesseract." Eric said as he eyed them both.

"That's us!" Jamie said as she nodded her head rapidly. Emma only grinned shyly before looking back at the Tesseract.

"We are keeping an eye on this. It has a lot of power for only a shard. We got to make sure it doesn't go unstable or we'll be in a lot of trouble!" Eric said before walking over to a computer and touching the screen.

Emma stood by him and he began to explain things to her as he went through the tabs. Clint disappeared back into his nest and sat there as he watched everyone below him. Jamie walked over to the glowing shard and inspected it. Her eyes carefully watched it as it glowed.

"Don't get too close there," Eric called out to her and she immediately took a step back before nodding at him and walking away. She looked over her shoulder at it and shrugged.

Emma's phone began to ring so she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. It was Phil and he was telling them that they should get rest since it was pretty early in the morning. Emma hung up and dragged Jamie back into the elevator. They waved at Eric and Clint before heading back to their rooms.

"See you tomorrow," Emma said as she walked into her room. Jamie nodded and went into hers as they both went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

/Chapter Five/

"Ow!" Jamie screeched as she took a kick to the ribs. Emma winced at that as she sat on a bench. Jamie and Emma were both inside the gym on the SHIELD base. A male agent was trying to train them both and so far they both were badly bruised and injured. They were terrible at fighting and even worse at blocking.

"Jamie, block! You need to be able to either get out of the way or at least throw your hands out and block my kick." The man told them as he shook his head. He was a tall tan man with jet black hair that ran to the back of his neck. He had scary grey eyes and was dressed in a black suit.

"I try to but I am terrible at this!" Jamie screamed as she flailed her arms around. Emma laughed at her actions but then stopped when Jamie casted a glare her way.

"If you want to stay with us, then you will be required to know how to fight and block." The agent told her as he circled her and watched her with his beady eyes.

"Simmons," Jamie said as she read his name tag quickly and then nodded to herself. "I can't. Do I really need to learn this?"

"Yes, if you ever need to fight someone and you can't get metal nearby then you'll be required to be able to know to fight and block. Let's try again." Simmons said as he circled her.

Jamie groaned but began to turn as she followed him. He circled her in a huge circle on a blue mat inside the gym. She made slower circles as she watched him and paid attention to what he was doing.

"Everyone has different techniques and motivations. Let's find yours," Simmons said as he ran at her and threw his left leg out. His left leg connected with her right side and she yelled. She quickly hunched to her left and he was able to throw a punch into her jaw, sending her onto her back.

"Come on! Fight back, block yourself. Don't be weak," He said as Jamie began to push herself up with her arms. She only glared at him.

"I'm not weak," She hissed and stood up. She stretched quickly and cracked her knuckles. Jamie only glared at him and Simmons smirked. He found her motivation.

"You are weak. You will never learn how to fight. You will be a failure," Simmons replied darkly with the dark smirk on his face.

"Ahhh!" Jamie screamed out and launched herself at him. Simmons was fast though and he blocked her attacks and was able to dance out of the way.

Jamie yelled again and threw her fist out. Simmons caught it and was able to swing her arm behind her back in a painful grip. She made no noise as she kicked her right leg out and kicked him in his shoulder. He hissed in pain and let her arm go as he backed away and nursed his shoulder.

Emma smiled at her friend on the bench. Jamie smirked at Simmons and threw her fist out. Her fist connected with his jaw and a loud crunching noise could be heard. Jamie screamed out in pain as she clutched her hand and shook it around before sending a punch to his cheek when Simmons chuckled.

Simmons was on his back and Jamie stood over him before he twisted her ankle and she fell flat onto her stomach. He sent a punch but she rolled out of the way and kicked him down before pinning him to the floor. They both breathed heavily before backing away and laughing.

"You did it! Jamie that is your motivation. Anger drives you to do this so you need to think angry thoughts and that will help you fight better." Simmons told her as he clapped her on the shoulder.

"Thanks Simmons," she muttered before limping to the bench and collapsing onto it. She grabbed a towel and wiped at her face before drinking from a water bottle.

"Okay so you both have done enough fighting and blocking. Get an hour rest and then we'll try and train you two with your abilities." Simmons told them before leaving the gym.

"You were great Jamie!" Emma said as the pair left the room with slight limps. They both were tired, sweaty, hot, and bruised.

"Thanks! I'm going to go shower and rest as told. See you in an hour," Jamie said as she headed into her room and went straight to the shower then bed. Emma too did this.

An hour later, both girls were back inside the gym. The gym looked different now. There were a ton of targets on one wall, lots of metal, hoses, fire extinguishers, a pair of nurses, and tons of agents. There was a table lined up with lots of weapons: guns, knives, swords, etc. Simmons stood in the center of the room with his arms crossed behind his back.

"You two ready to test your abilities?" Simmons asked as the girls stood before him. They nodded and he smiled. "Perfect, let's begin!"

"Jamie, you stand here. Emma stands there." Simmons said as he motioned to a spot for them to stand. They stood on the opposite side of the room across from the targets and were both a good couple feet away.

"Begin!" Simmons said after he explained what they needed to do. They both could use the weapons that were on the table in the middle of the room. They also need to test their abilities. Jamie needed to use metal and Emma fire.

Emma took a deep breath before thinking of the warmth. She thought of the flames and of fire and calmed herself down. The fire appeared first on her fingertips then extended until both her hands were covered in flames and no flesh could be seen. She stared at a target then hurled a couple of fire balls at it. The flames instantly hit the target and caused them to catch on fire. A couple of agents ran over to extinguish the flames as Emma smiled to herself.

Jamie had watched her and only nodded before looking at the metal around her and then the targets. She put her hand out towards the metal knives on the table and then she kept her eyes onto the end of her fingertips and the knives. She moved her hand towards the target and kept watching it. She threw her arm out as if she was throwing something across the room and all five knives were hurled at the target and were scattered.

"Good job the two of you, have you been practicing the last couple of days?" Simmons complimented then asked as he raised his brows. Jamie and Emma nodded before smiling innocently.

"This has gotten easier!" Emma said and hurled more fire. Jamie laughed then threw more metal knives into the targets. She then picked up a gun with her bare hands and pointed at the target before shooting a dozen times. She used her mind to make all the bullets hit the bull's eye.

"Show off," Emma muttered before laughing to herself. She turned to eye another target then kept staring at it intently. It was silent as everyone watched her then the target burst into flames.

"Wow! You used your mind to do that?" Jamie exclaimed as her eyes widened and she looked over at the target that was now ashes on the ground. Emma nodded proudly and laughed.

"You girls did amazing today! We will train some more tomorrow! Go get some sleep you two," Simmons told them as he waved them off.

Emma and Jamie thanked him and hugged him before leaving the gym and heading towards their rooms with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"I can't wait to train with Simmons tomorrow! I bet tomorrow will be an awesome day!" Emma yelled.

Little did they know that they wouldn't be able to train or even relax the following day. Something was coming.


	6. Chapter 6

/Chapter Six/

The following day, Jamie and Emma slept in late. Coulson ended up having to wake them because they were going to go apartment hunting so they both could finally have their own place if needed. They were to stay at the base but it would also be best for them to have a home. He woke them so they could eat a good breakfast before heading out.

They spent a good two hours looking for an apartment that both would like. Phil followed them around everywhere and he was like a baby sitter. Afterward, they went to the store so they could buy some stuff since all their belongings were in their old homes.

"Let's go back to the base," Phil announced a few hours later. They all went back to the base and the girls put their new found items away. The two girls ate some dinner and then sat at the table playing "Go Fish".

They had been waiting for Simmons to arrive and tell them to go meet him in the gym so they could train. Jamie sighed and threw the cards down onto the table.

"I don't want to play anymore. Have you noticed that it has been awfully quiet?" Jamie asked Emma who had begun to pick up the cards.

"It has." Emma announced and then it went silent between them inside the kitchen. All of a sudden the ground shook and the pair fell off their chairs.

"What was that?" Emma screamed as she quickly stood and gripped the counter as a second quake shook the earth.

"Basement!" Jamie yelled and jumped up from the ground before running out the door and towards the elevator. Emma chased after her and the two girls went down into the basement.

The basement was in chaos. Doctors and agents ran around in panic. Clint was out of his nest and was standing next to Dr. Eric Selvig who furiously pressed buttons on a computer screen. Jamie and Emma walked over to them and peered over their shoulders.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked as she looked around the room. The ground and walls kept shaking as the Tesseract hummed. 'Unstable' could be read on the screen next to an image of the shard.

"The Tesseract has become unstable," Dr. Selvig said as he stared at the screen in front of him. Nick Fury entered the room and asked what was going on as Emma and Jamie walked away.

They walked towards the Tesseract and eyed it. It was giving out a soft humming noise that sounded like rich music to their ears. It was shining brightly and giving off bright rays of light.

"What do you think is happening?" Emma asked as she eyed the Tesseract. Suddenly, the earth shook again and a bright light shot out of the Tesseract. Emma and Jamie yelped and backed away in fright.

"Get away from there!" Clint exclaimed as he pushed the girls away from it. When the light disappeared, a figure was crouching in a spot. All the girls saw was the outline of a man with a scepter in his hand.

"Hide!" Clint barked as he pushed Jamie and Emma down behind some metal crates. Both of them sat onto their knees as they hid behind the crate. Their hearts raced because they had no idea who that man was or what he was going to do.

Jamie peered over the top of the crate as Emma peered over from the left side. A bunch of agents walked towards the man with guns in their hands as they pointed it at him. Fury and Clint watched cautiously as the man stayed in his spot.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to put the scepter down." Fury said to the man. Jamie rolled her eyes at the command; like that man was really going to listen to him.

The man slowly lifted his face upwards and the girls saw dark bags under his eyes and jet black hair. He smirked and as the agents stepped closer he threw himself upward. He launched himself at them and easily killed them with his scepter as he plunged it into their chests and then pulled it back before any blood could smear onto it.

Emma's eyes widened in horror as her mouth dropped and she began to shake from fright. She clasped her hands over her mouth as she began to slide more behind the crate but she kept her eyes on the scene before her.

Jamie watched in interest as the man stood. He was a tall lean man with broad shoulders. He had jet black hair that seemed to fan down towards his shoulders. His skin was so pale that you would have thought it transparent. He had dark bags under his eyes but his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green and Jamie was hooked.

His outfit was interesting with tons of green to it. His scepter was scary looking in this man's hand. The scepter was a golden color and it had a blue pearl at the end that looked almost like the Tesseract's exact color.

"I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose." The man spoke out. He smirked only as Clint ran at him ready to fight him. As the pair fought, Fury grabbed a suitcase and put the Tesseract quickly inside of it before shutting it.

"You have heart," Loki told Clint as he held the man against a wall with his scepter ready. He touched the end of his scepter to Clint's chest and something happened to cloud Clint's eyes and make him stand by Loki. He looked as if he was a new soldier.

Emma and Jamie's eyes widened as they both looked at each other in shock then away quickly. Loki walked over to Eric and an agent before touching them both with the scepter and making them his minions. He spotted Fury who started to leave the room.

"I don't think you want to do that. I need that," Loki said as he motioned to the Tesseract. Fury stopped at his voice and turned around to face him.

"Jamie, we need to do something," Emma whispered to Jamie as she pulled her down behind the crate. Jamie bit her lower lip as she began to think of a plan. They heard a gunshot and looked over the crate quickly to see Fury lying on the ground. Loki and his new minions left with the suitcase that held the Tesseract.

"Fury!" Jamie screamed as she stood and ran over to him. Emma and Jamie ran to him as he easily stood.

"I would send you after him but you two aren't ready. We need to leave immediately." Fury stated as he left the room and the girls followed him quickly.

They lost him in the many hallways and both began to panic as they ran around trying to escape somehow. Emma's phone rang and she pulled it out. It was Phil and he began to yell directions to where a helicopter was waiting for them. The girls instantly ran to their rooms, packed their stuff, and ran to the destination.

Coulson was on a helicopter waiting for the girls. They both threw their luggage on and climbed on as the helicopter took off towards the sky. Emma and Jamie looked out to see the base crumbling to the ground and fire was everywhere. It was dark out and they both knew that this would change everything.


	7. Chapter 7

/Chapter Seven/

Both Jamie and Emma couldn't get any sleep on that helicopter. They both were wide awake and couldn't get rid of the images of the base crumbling down into the ground and the flames consuming it. Emma could not stop thinking about how Loki had took that Tesseract shard and how he had turned Clint, Dr. Selvig, and other agents into his minions.

Jamie could not stop thinking about it either. But she couldn't stop thinking about Loki. She was hooked on him and couldn't stop imagining those emerald eyes looking at her. It scared her a bit to know that she was so intrigued by the villain.

"You girls should get rest," Phil had told them many times as they flew. They kept shaking their heads and stayed up that entire time. They didn't speak at all but stared outside. Finally for what seemed the thousand time that Phil told them to sleep, they both finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Phil shook them awake and they both blinked as they awoke. They looked out of the helicopter and saw that they were over the blue ocean. Emma instantly gripped her seat because she was afraid of the water for she couldn't swim. Jamie gently patted her shoulder as she looked outside.

They were landing onto what looked like a giant ship on the water. There were a ton of agents running around doing a ton of things. Jamie and Emma instantly knew that this was the headquarters of SHIELD. This was the real shit. This was the base that would hold everything and have everyone important.

The helicopter landed and Coulson stepped off. Emma and Jamie grabbed their stuff and hopped off as they looked around. Coulson turned to them and nodded gently.

"I'll show you to your rooms," he stated as he walked away with the girls following. He led them inside the base and into the elevators. They went upwards to a floor filled with many rooms. He gave them their rooms then left as the girls went to leave their stuff inside.

"I overheard an agent saying that Captain America and Hulk are arriving." Jamie told Emma as she motioned for her to follow her.

They went back outside to see another plane landing before going to go see who landed. A red headed woman was standing there as the two tall men climbed off the helicopter.

"Oh my gosh! That's Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers! And the lady from the museum!" Jamie screamed and the three heads turned to look at her.

"You know who they are?" Emma asked as she looked over at the people. She locked eyes with Steve and both of them quickly looked away with blushes on their faces. Jamie only giggled at this.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff actually. They call me Black Widow here." The red headed woman told them as she crossed her arms in front of her chest in annoyance.

"Who are these girls?" Bruce asked as he looked at them. They only waved like little kids at him with smiles plastered on their faces. Jamie took his hand and shook it rapidly.

"I'm Jamie and this is my friend Emma!" She exclaimed before shaking Steve's hand. Emma stepped forward and shook their hands as she averted Steve's eyes.

"No, I meant why are you here? Are you agents or something?" Bruce asked as he looked them over.

"We got hit by this shiny object called the Tesseract and got awesome super powers!" Emma exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I can do this!" Jamie yelled as she looked towards a metal crate and lifted it into the air with her mind before letting it drop. "And Emma here is like a walking flame."

Emma rolled her eyes before laughing lightly. Bruce stared at them with soft smiles at their hyperness. Steve only chuckled and shook his head. Natasha kept her arms crossed as she glared in their direction.

"Are you two even trained to do this?" Steve asked politely with a curious look on his face.

"They aren't. We'll train them to defend themselves but I am sure they won't be ready in time and won't be needed." Natasha said as she rolled her eyes.

"You're mean. We will be ready to face this Loki guy and we will be victorious!" Emma yelled as she threw her fist into the air and danced.

Jamie looked away at the statement of facing Loki and bit her lower lip. Natasha noticed and tilted her head in curiosity. Bruce only chuckled and nodded as Steve smiled.

All of them walked over to the edge of the Hellcarrier as they looked over when they heard a noise. It began to rise into the air and they all had wide eyes, except Natasha, as it lifted into the air.

"This is a boat and a freaking plane?" Jamie screamed as she gripped Bruce's arm in fright. He looked at her and she let him go with a shy smile. "Sorry,"

"Let's head inside." Natasha said as she went inside. They all followed her in silence as they wondered what else would be happening.


	8. Chapter 8

/Chapter Eight/

Natasha had already led Bruce to the science lab and had led Steve to the gym. She then led Jamie and Emma to a room where Nick Fury wanted to talk to them.

Jamie and Emma shyly walked inside as Natasha closed the door behind them. They had entered a room with a table in the middle and a podium across the room. Around the podium was a thin screen which was a computer. Past the railing was the main room where agents sat at computers working.

The two girls took a seat at the table and waited. Nick Fury stood on the podium, pressing buttons on the screen. He crossed his arms behind his back and turned around to face them.

"Hey! Are you a pirate?" Emma asked as she tilted her head when she saw his eye patch.

"If you want to work with SHIELD, then you are going to have to show a bit more respect. I know about you two and your powers that you received from the Tesseract. I need you two to train so you can be able to fight." He spoke to them.

"Are we going to be agents like Clint and Natasha? Are we joining the Avengers?" Jamie piped up from her seat.

Nick looked at her with his good eye before sighing. "Yes you two will become agents. And how did you know about The Avengers?"

"It's pretty obvious and I'm very observant." Jamie smirked.

"Interesting. I'm not quite sure if you two will be part of the initiative. If you prove yourselves worthy, then you will be part of it."

"Awesome!" Emma exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat.

"You will train with Natasha and Steve daily inside the gym. But for now you are free to roam." Nick said and waved them away.

Jamie and Emma stood and left the room. They began walking around and peered inside every door they found. They were trying to learn the place so they wouldn't get lost.

Coulson was walking towards them with a huge smile on his face. The girls raised their brows at his happy expression.

"I heard Captain America is here! I'm a huge fan of him and I even own trading cards. I need to ask him to sign them." He said.

"You're a fangirl! Or boy," Jamie said as she began to giggle.

"Don't tell me that you two aren't excited! This is awesome!" Phil told them with a nod.

"This is pretty exciting. But I'm scared of that Loki guy," Emma whispered with wide eyes.

Jamie bit down on her lower lip as she looked away. She actually liked this Loki character. He was very intriguing. He had instantly become an obsession of hers.

"Don't worry. Loki should be easy to take down. Especially since we have Captain America on our side!" Phil said with a wide smile before walking away.

Jamie and Emma laughed to themselves before shaking their heads. They continued walking until they reached an elevator. One of the buttons said "Gym" so they pressed it.

The gym was impressive. It was much bigger than the one at the old base. The girls stepped out and looked around the room. The room was huge and had lots of different equipment and weapons. There were targets, test dummies, and even punching bags.

Steve was in the room near the right side of the room. He was punching a punching bag with all his strength as sweat rolled down him. He was obviously winning as one final punch sent the bag barreling across the room until it hit a wall and ripped. Sand spilled out as Steve huffed.

"Wow," Emma breathed out with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Steve whirled around and saw her. Their eyes locked as he smiled softly. Emma's cheeks darkened in a blush as Jamie watched them both with an amused face and a smirk.

"Impressive," Jamie said before nodding. She walked away from them and walked towards some weights. There were different pounds and even one that was a ton!

"Thank you ma'am," Steve said but he kept his eyes on Emma. Emma only continued to blush.

"None of that ma'am crap. Call me Jamie but I'm sure Emma over there won't mind you calling her that." Jamie giggled.

"What are you two doing here?" Steve asked finally breaking eye contact with Emma and looking over at the other girl.

"Fury said that Natasha and you were to train us. We decided to get acquainted." Emma answered.

Jamie looked down at the ton weight before stretching her mind out towards it. It rose into the air and just hovered in front of her.

"You can do that? That's crazy!" Steve yelled as he watched the weight with wide eyes. He looked back at Emma. "Your turn."

Emma blushed once more before nodding. She held her arms out and put her palms upward. Fire appeared at her fingertips before extending to her elbows.

"Truly amazing," Steve said. He looked at her arms before looking up at her face. Emma once again blushed a deep shade of red.

Jamie smirked before lowering the weight slowly to the ground. She crossed her arms and tilted her head as she watched them quietly. This was getting quite interesting.


End file.
